Some machines, such as helicopters, hovercraft, and watercraft, employ one or more rotor blades coupled to a rotor. To provide lift and/or thrust to such machines, the rotor drives a rotation of the rotor blades. Other machines, such as wind turbines, use rotor blades to drive a rotation of a rotor. Operation of machines utilizing rotor blades is improved when tracking paths or planes of rotation of the rotor blades are aligned with each other. Proper alignment of the tracking paths provides benefits including, for example, reduced vibration and extended operational life of the rotor blades.
Trim tabs or wedges are sometimes used to adjust and/or stabilize a tracking path of a rotor blade. In such instances, a trim tab or a wedge is attached to a trailing edge of the rotor blade to alter one or more aerodynamic characteristics of the rotor blade.